


Love is a four-legged word

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Kosmo is a jealous wolf, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Shiro tries to get laid, there is no season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: And by the end of the week, Shiro’s frustration is rising.Which, ironically, seems to be the only thing rising in their bedroom at the moment.**Or: The one in which Kosmo is jealous and Shiro does not get laid
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	Love is a four-legged word

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun ♡

***

Kosmo is, per se, an easy pet.  
  
He walks himself, he has no special food needs and he doesn’t care for other animals.  
  
Most other dogs are barking at him when they pass by, but Kosmo does not care. He only growls at Mr. Buttercup, a cat who dared to scratch his nose one day when he was getting too close into her personal space.

One would say, Kosmo is a perfect pet.

Except maybe for the fact that he likes to sleep in their bed with his 100 pounds crushing Shiro’s feet at night.

Or for the fact that he loves to play fetch in the mud and hates bathing afterwards.

Or for the fact that he loves to fling himself at people who are easily half his size. Especially Pidge.

Or for the fact that he is utterly jealous of Shiro.

When he tells others about his boyfriend’s jealous space wolf, people tend to laugh or smile at Shiro, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder or - in case of Lance - spitting their drink into his face while laughing tears.

Yeah, in theory, it sounds very cute. A jealous space wolf who joins them on the sofa for cuddling. (Except the sofa is barely big enough to fit two people.)  
  
A jealous space wolf who nudges one of them in the side when they are sharing a kiss, looking at both of them with puppy eyes afterwards. (Excepts sometimes there’s too much force behind his nudges, leaving Shiro with bruises)  
  
A jealous space wolf, who, in fact, does not care for the privacy of their bedroom. And has a tendency to teleport into their room. While they are both naked. And Shiro is going down on Keith while Keith moans Shiro’s name like a prayer.

It might have been cute when Kosmo appeared the first time, whimpering sadly and licking at Keith’s feet for attention.

But it happens again when Keith is riding Shiro two days later and Shiro is so close to the best orgasm of the week.  
  
And again, when Shiro has Keith shouting his name the next week, a well-deserved break after a hell of a workday.

And by the end of the week, Shiro’s frustration is rising.

Which, ironically, seems to be the only thing rising in their bedroom at the moment.  
And, man, Shiro really likes Kosmo. But Shiro also likes come.

Which apparently is mutually exclusive.

And very nerve-wracking.  
  


Shiro feels stupid for being angry at Kosmo.

It’s Kosmo.

His boyfriend’s emotional support wolf.  
  
Kosmo’s cute and loves belly rubs and those puppy eyes are just too hard to resist.

So Shiro tries to forgive him when he hears the familiar zapping before the darkness of their bedroom is filled with blue lightning the following night.

And yet another climax goes to waste.

*

So begins what would go down into Paladin history as “Operation Space Wolf”  
  
It starts like this: Shiro does a very stupid thing.

He asks Matt.

And Lance.

To be fair, he’s planned to only ask Matt (trying to do at least some kind of damage-control), but it’s like Lance has some kind of radar for awkward confessions and he accidentally happened to be just around the corner when Shiro finally had two minutes alone with Matt.  
  
And after trying their best to control their laughter, they come up with a plan in three stages.

Stage One involves Romelle babysitting Kosmo. This ends with Shiro in beautiful lingerie waiting for Keith to get home – only to be greeted by a space wolf zapping onto their bed, with ribbons braided into his fur.

Stage Two has Shiro whisk Keith away on a secret date weekend, only the two of them on a distant planet with a private spa and as much room service as possible. Needless to say, it ends with both of them falling asleep the second they collapse into their mattress.  
  
Stage Three makes Shiro bring out the big guns: He sits down and has a very serious talk with Kosmo. It leaves the space wolf with his tail between his legs and Shiro with a triumphant smile on his lips. When he finally whispers dirty words into Keith’s ear that night, he’s sure they will finally, finally get their alone time.

But the second he presses a kiss to Keith’s neck, he hears the sad whimper of the space wolf coming from the other side of the door.

“That damn wolf,” Shiro curses, burying his face into his pillow as he rolls himself over.

“He does not mean any harm,” Keith explains, his hand finding Shiro’s shoulder.

„Keith, I’m sorry, I love you. But it’s me or the wolf.” Shiro knows he must look ridiculous, with his hair in disarray, fussing about a damn wolf.

But he’s desperate, dammit.

Sighing deep, Keith stands up. And all of a sudden, he leaves their bed and the room, closing the door behind him.

Leaving Shiro completely devastated. And panicking.

‘I’m stupid, I can’t make him choose like this,’ he thinks, as he throws his blanket away and stands up, ready to follow after Keith to ask for forgiveness.

Lucky for him, the bedroom door opens. And Keith looks at him with a smug grin on his face.

„I got Kosmo a huge chew bone. He’ll be busy for the next twenty minutes.”

„I love you, baby,“ Shiro says while he flings himself at Keith. „I’ll make this the best 20 minutes of your life.“

„Oh, I’m sure about that.“

Keith grins, before he flicks his wrist just right and, oh, maybe it was worth the wait, Shiro thinks.

There’s not much room to actually think about anything but the way Keith’s lips feel on his. Or the way Keith shudders underneath his touches. Or the way Keith name sounds from his lips when Shiro is finally, finally finding that sweet release. 

When Kosmo appears in their room twenty minutes later, he finds Keith and Shiro utterly blissed out, wrapped in each other’s arms.

It’s with a huff that Kosmo lets himself fall to the mattress, avoiding Shiro’s feet by an inch.  
  
And, yes, Shiro thinks, Kosmo is the perfect pet.  


***

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn) ♡


End file.
